


Love Wins

by Neostalghia



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostalghia/pseuds/Neostalghia
Summary: Rien de tout cela ne semblait inconnu à Quentin et Eliot, bien au contraire. Leur baiser, leur nuit ensemble, ils se rappelaient de tout. Maintenant de retour à Fillory, des questions restaient en suspend par rapport à leurs sentiments.(Tiré du 3x05 et quelques extraits des épisodes qui le suivent)





	Love Wins

“Déjà vu, des pêches et des prunes” disent Quentin et Eliot au même moment et ils le chuchotent encore et encore, assis sur les marches qui mènent au trône. Leurs deux regards se croisent.

“Je suis devenu si vieux” dit Eliot perdu dans ses pensées.

“Tu es mort” lui réponds Quentin, les yeux rivés sur Eliot, ils étaient tous les deux perdus.

“Je suis mort, tu avais une femme et on avait une famille” dit Eliot qui était toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs.

“Comment… comment on peut se souvenir de ça ? ” bégaye Quentin en regardant Eliot qui sort de ses pensées.

“J’en ai aucune idée” réponds Eliot en rigolant nerveusement.

“Est-ce qu’on se souvient bien des mêmes choses ? ” questionne Quentin en se mordant les lèvres.

“Je me souviens bien de tout, exactement tout” réponds Eliot en posant une main sur la jambe de Quentin.

“On s’est embrassés et tu m’as dit qu’on en parlerait une fois la mosaïque terminée.” Dit Quentin plongé dans les beaux yeux marrons d’Eliot.

“On devrait garder nos réflexions sur la quête des sept clés” réplique Eliot en posant sa main sur le visage de Quentin et en déposant un baiser sur son front.

“ Tu as sans doute raison” dit simplement Quentin.

Eliot le prend dans ses bras, après avoir passé une vie ensemble, ils sont beaucoup plus proche qu’avant et des nouveaux sentiments se sont développés même s’ils ne s’en rendent pas encore compte. Ils ont tout les deux, cette fameuse nuit où Quentin avait fait le premier pas et ils s’étaient donnés mutuellement corps et âme mais dont Eliot a refusé de parler le lendemain pour se concentrer sur la mosaïque, en tête. Ils ne l’oublieront jamais. La porte de la salle s’ouvre laissant Margo entrée, elle se dirige vers les deux hommes d’un air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi vous êtes encore là, vous n’avez pas une quête à accomplir ? » questionne Margo, le regard persistant sur Eliot et Quentin qui sont toujours dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Eliot retire son étreinte et s’écarte de Quentin pour se mettre face à Margo. Contrairement à lui, Quentin se replie sur lui-même et commence à se lever pour aller travailler sur la quête des sept clés.

« Attends-moi, Q » dit soudainement Eliot « Je suis toujours ton partenaire de voyage » rajoute-t-il en souriant.

« Une seconde Eliot, moi aussi j’ai besoin de toi contre cette morue de reine des fées » rétorque Margo, Eliot s’apprêtait à répondre mais Quentin fut plus rapide.

« El, aide Margo, je te dirais quand j’aurais des informations sur la prochaine énigme » répond Quentin puis sort de la salle pour se rendre dans sa chambre où se trouve le livre sur les sept clés en or.

Une fois Quentin parti, Margo se retourne vers Eliot avec une tête qui semble dire qu’il a oublié de lui mentionner quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » dit Eliot avec un air interrogateur. Margo croise les bras face à lui.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Eliot ? » demande Margo qui savait très bien que quelque chose troublait son meilleur ami.

« Rien, tout va bien. » répond simplement Eliot en soupirant. Il savait bien qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti ça avant et il avait peur… Peur que ce ne soit pas juste de l’attirance mais que ce soit bien plus que ça. Que ce soit de l’amour. Une des choses que Eliot ne connait pas du tout. Après tout ils avaient vécu une vie entière ensemble, comment supprimer ça ?

« Bien. J’ai besoin de mon grand roi en pleine forme pour botter le cul de mon prépubère de fiancé. » réplique Margo avec une onde de colère en elle ainsi que de fatigue.

« Ton prépubère de fiancé ? » demande Eliot en esquissant un rire.

« Oui, l’adolescent qui me sert de fiancé, la reine des fées m’ordonnent de consommer ce mariage mais il est hors de question que je touche ce bon à rien, meurtrier » rectifie Margo.

« On trouvera une solution, Bambi » répond Eliot.

La porte s’ouvre laissant un garde rentré.

« Votre Altesse, Quentin Coldwater requière votre présence dans sa chambre, il a des nouvelles informations » dit le garde.

« Très bien, j’arrive » réplique Eliot, il s’approche de Margo et lui dit simplement qu’il va bientôt revenir pour régler ce problème.

Eliot sort de la salle du trône et se dirige vers la chambre de Quentin, une fois devant, il toque. Quentin vient lui ouvrir et le laisse rentrer. Eliot entre dans la chambre et remarque un bureau où le livre des sept clés était ouvert, il s’en rapproche.

« Qu’as-tu trouvé, Q ? » demande Eliot en jetant un léger regard sur le livre sans trop y prêter une grande attention. Quentin commence à déplier la carte qu’il avait dans les mains et la pose sur le bureau.

« Si j’ai bien compris, je pense que la quatrième clé est quelque part dans un endroit de Fillory appelé l’Abysse c’est un lieu où il fait nuit en permanence mais bon on a déjà accompli une énigme à bord d’un bateau magique alors ça ne craint pas du tout. » explique Quentin sous le regard intensif d’Eliot dont le visage se décompose au fur et à mesure de l’explication de Quentin.

« J’aimerais pouvoir venir, crois-moi » dit tristement Eliot à Quentin. « Mais mes responsabilités envers Fillory et Margo m’appellent » explique-t-il finalement. Eliot était son partenaire dans la résolution de cette énigme, il ne voulait pas partir sans lui, c’est avec tristesse que Quentin commence à ranger sa carte.

« C’est vrai, je comprends » répond Quentin en préparant son sac pour partir sur le bateau, sans Eliot. Et ce dernier savait très bien que Quentin ne devait pas aller seul vers l’inconnu, c’était trop risqué, même s’il préférait garder Quentin pour lui tout seul. Il ne veut pas le perdre.

« Tu sais, tu peux demander à Benedict de t’accompagner. » dit difficilement Eliot en pensant laisser SON Quentin avec un autre homme. Quentin acquiesce simplement sans vraiment dire ce qu’il pensait. « Etre le partenaire de voyage de quelqu’un d’autre pour quelques temps. » rajoute Eliot. Quentin pose son sac préparé sur son lit et se rapproche d’Eliot.

« J’espère que tout sera arrangé quand je serais rentré » dit simplement Quentin pour détendre l’atmosphère et réconforter Eliot. Eliot le prend dans ses bras en lui faisant un baiser dans les cheveux. « Je serais là quand tu rentreras, je te le promets » chuchote délicatement Eliot dans l’oreille de Quentin. L’envie de lui dire « je t’aime » le démanger mais Eliot devait s’abstenir, Quentin a une quête importante à résoudre et il ne doit pas être distrait.

Les deux se séparent, Eliot fait un dernier baiser sur le front de Quentin et quitte la pièce. Quentin récupère son sac et part trouver Benedict pour qu’il le suive dans sa quête. Une fois trouvé et convaincu, ils embarquent tout les deux sur le Muntjac, ce fameux bateau magique, direction les abysses. Quentin ne put retirer Eliot de ses pensées mais essayer tout de même de ne pas se laisser distraire, de toute manière ils n’allaient pas se voir de sitôt. Quentin était installé dans la soute du bateau où il regardait la mer via le hublot.

« On ne va pas tarder à atteindre les abysses. » informe Benedict. Quentin se retourne vers lui et le remercie simplement. Benedict commence à allumer les bougies et soudainement la lumière extérieure disparait.

« Waw, c’était rapide » remarque Quentin.

« Bienvenue dans les abysses » s’exclame Benedict avec un ton dans sa voix qui ressembler plus à de la peur qu’à de la joie. Soudain, les deux hommes entendent des appels à l’aide venant de la mer. Ils se précipitent vers ce bruit, il recommence une nouvelle fois, une femme dans la mer est en train de demander de l’aide. Quentin et Benedict l’aide à monter sur le bateau.

« Merci, je m’appelle Poppy Kline, je suis dragonologiste, étudiant du troisième cycle et une chercheuse sur le terrain. » se présente la jeune fille secourue.

« Je suis Quentin et voici Benedict » se présente Quentin à son tour.

« Que faites-vous dans les abysses ? » demande la jeune femme en regardant intensivement Quentin.

« Je devrais vous retourner la question » répond Quentin mais en voyant qu’elle ne réagit pas continue par dire qu’ils sont à la recherche d’une clé en or.

« Une clé en or ? Comme celle-ci ? » demande-t-elle en sortant son collier de son t-shirt qui dévoile une clé en or. Quentin stupéfié, acquiesce simplement, la jeune femme retire le collier d’autour de son cou et le tend à Quentin.

« Je te la donne » dit-elle. « Vous avez un endroit où je pourrais me changer ? » demande-t-elle par la suite, Quentin lui dit qu’il y a une soute avec des affaires de rechange et plusieurs lits si besoin et ils descendent ensemble. Une fois dans la soute, Quentin donne des vêtements à Poppy qui va donc se changer.

« Je dois me reposer, le voyage a été long et le retour sera d’autant plus pénible. » dit Quentin en baillant légèrement. Quentin s’allonge sur un lit et commence à s’endormir. Poppy revient et dépose la clé dans la main de Quentin et s’allonge dans le lit voisin pour dormir aussi.

Le lendemain, Quentin se réveille et voit un second lui au pied de son lit. « C’est quoi ce bordel ? » s’exclame Quentin.


End file.
